Blind Love
by GureshinnDaddyIchinose
Summary: She was beautiful, perfect ,She wasn't like any of the other girls , She was there for him whenever he needed her, She was loyal and faithful but her only problem was that she was blind but he loved her even if he was that type of guy who loved messing out with other girls from behind her back DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN YUGIOH 5DS {JackXCarly}
1. chapter 1

Carly POV

FLASHBACK

 ** _I was driving back home a long day at the office,_** ** _It was 11:00PM, The road was clear, there was no car to be seen and I took this chance to drive slowly and enjoy the ride back home_** , ** _I was driving peacefully when suddenly a very fast car came in my sight_** , ** _Before I could move out of the way both of our cars crashed into each other_** , ** _My car's front glass broke and the small glass particles got into my eyes_** ** _I screamed in pain as my vision was fading and after sometime I couldn't see at all_**

END OF FLASHBACK

And here I'm aftet that horrible accident getting informed by the doctor that I was officially blind

My tears were falling uncontrollably as I cried

I became worthless, No guy will ever like me...he would see me as a responsibility for him to take care of... a mess

My life became miserable, I had depression.

Everynight I cry myself to sleep.

I became a responsibility that nobody wants to take care of but luckily I've got my sister taking care of me but I feel like that one day she'll give up on me.

"I have a surprised for ya, Carly"Lucy my sister said cutting off my thoughts

"What is it?" I asked carelessly as I couldn't see so what was the point

"We're going to your favorite restaurant for dinner, What do you say?"

"Sounds fun, okay I agreed"I said smiling warmly as she was trying to do her best to make me happy

Even though she was married and had a little boy but she still took care of me.

SKIP TIME

AT THE RESTAURANT

Lucy POV

we ordered our food and drinks and waited for the waitress to come back with the orders

after sometime the waitress came with our drinks

"Your green tea is here, Carly"I said and Carly stretched her arm to take her tea but instead she spoiled my strawberry juice all over my dress

"ugh...Carly I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quickly "

"okay"

Carly POV

As I waited for Lucy to come from the bathroom and I heard a male voice beside me saying

"Hello, _Beautiful"_

"Excuse me but Are you talking to me?"I said confused

"yes of course"I heard him say then I started blushing deeply

"My name is Jack and you're?"

"um...I'm Carly,"I said smiling, hopefully I was looking at him

"Nice to meet ya,Carly"

we had a really nice conversation and he seemed so understanding when I told him that I was blind, I fell in _love with him even without seeing him_

Me: NEW STORY! !...please REVIEW and write 'What is your favorite song?'


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later...

Carly POV

"So...he's blonde with purple eyes ...tall and muscular"I said as Lucy described him

"Yup"

Jack and I had become friends since we met at the restaurant. ...and today HE ASKED ME OUT!

"What are you going to wear, Carly"

"My usual,he said that we're going to the park"

"Okay, Let's get ya ready"

(SKIP TIME)

"So, How is your love life? "Jack asked while we were walking around in the park as he was holding my hand guiding me

"I have never had a boyfriend in my life...and will never have."

"Don't say that!...I mean really care about you Carly"

I was jumping up and down mentally as he said that

"R-really"

"Of course"

Jack POV

While we were walking I saw a very sexy and beautiful girl at the café in the park

"Are you thirsty Carly? " I asked while looking at her

"A bit "

"Okay I'll go bring us something to drink, stay here and I'll be back " I said as I sat her down on the bench

I walked over to the girl and smiled, Showing off my bright white teeth

"Hello,Beautiful" I said gently while she looked at me and giggled a bit

I got my hand in my pocket and got the small piece of paper that I had written my phone number in and gave it to her

"Call me" I said with a wink then ordered some iced coffee and two bottles of water

"Surely I will " she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek then went away

I took my order and went back to Carly

"I brought us iced coffee,I hope you're a fan of it"

"yes,I'm. Thanks,Jack" she said smiling

We sat there and drank our drinks while joking around and telling funny stories about ourselves when we were younger.

When the night was over I took Carly home and said goodnight

"Thanks Jack I really had fun tonight "

"Happy to hear that"

We stayed silent for some time and I've got to admit that she was really beautiful and angelic but she couldn't offer me much... Still I felt some type of connection between us

"up okay goodnight, Jack "

"Goodnight Carly "

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Me:I know that I took so long to update cause I had a lot of things that have been going on lately but here I am...I'm sorry if this chapter was not long enough as some of expected it would

Also I wanted to tell you a something that have happened with me two weeks ago so you can take care.

So I was going to the gym and I was always having breakfast before I go well... Except that time, I didn't have breakfast and went to the gym, so I went on and started training 30 minutes on a hard machine,I felt tired in the middle of the 30 minutes but I continued

Once I was done,I was really tired but I shook that off and went to wait for my turn on the treadmill and that's when I couldn't hear anything around me and my vision was blurry then everything went black

I passed out from the oxygen loss that I had but luckily my mom was there so I wasn't alone

I woke up to a doctor that was measuring my blood pressure which was less than 100 and an oxygen mask on my face.

mom brought me salted biscuits to help raising the blood pressure

We stayed with the doctor until my pressure reached 100 and once he made sure I was fine he told me that I'm free to go.

•I was about to die just because I didn't have breakfast so the conclusion from this long story is that you should eat well before doing any hard activity,before going to school, work anywhere please have your breakfast or any small snack to keep you holding through the day.

Stay safe and have a wonderful day.


End file.
